The Day The Six Fell Apart
by zorbid14
Summary: It's amazing how quickly a good day can turn bad. Follow the gang on this narrative story about a day a very important person died, but the only catch is...It was MURDER! So the problem becomes who the hell did it, and why.-This is my first fan-fiction, but nonetheless I want you to give me your honest review.


It was a quiet normal day in Ponyville, Equestria. The gang started off their monotonous everyday morning hearing rainbow dash talk, and talk some more about how she is the best flyer in all of equestria. There was a bet that Applejack started, the bet is as follows-" If Rainbow Rash can fly alla yall around Ponyville a dozen rounds, we will follow her around all day cheering her name from tha rooftops, bragging about her as much as she does herself, but if she gets too tired and can't be handelin herself then she will have to spend 2 hours in Everfree Forest." With that statement, Dash took the bet and was handed Applejack's lasso. She tied the end of the rope to her leg and let Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle grab on. Applejack Didn't participate in the ride because she was so positive Dash couldn't go through with it that she gave her an advantage. So just like that Rainbow Dash took off along with the pony covered rope.

What proceeded was a very terrible thing, the most terrible in Ponyville yet. After they took off Applejack took a nap on the farm waiting for the to get back not knowing what problems would proceed to form. All that was know by an anonymous witness is that Fluttershy fell from at least a hundred feet in the air and splatted on the ground, with wings morbidly cut off. It was a gruesome scene. It was hard for many people to form the concept that nice, loving, Fluttershy was mutilated and splattered across Ponyville's streets. With this kind of crime scene, everyone begged an answer for one question-Who cut the wings and pushed her off the rope?

Obviously it couldn't have been Applejack, She wasn't even on the rope. It also couldn't have been a freak accident, so out of Rarity,Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Twilight Sparkle...who did it? After the "accident" Dash landed on top of Twilight Sparkle's house because it was the easiest to get to place at the moment of panic. Rainbow Dash, being in shock, immediately flew to the Everfree forest and stayed there for 2 hours. When asked why by detectives all she could say was-"I lost, I lost, I lost" over and over again. Until she was given sleeping pills to calm down and eventually to doze off. Upon wake, she darted back to the Everfree forest.

Rarity acted in a sort of "instant repression". She trotted home immediately and started making a long blood red dress, while crying at the same time. She was asked questions, many in fact. But she simply said she had no idea of the event and proceeded to leave and work on the dress. No one has seen her until the interview.

Pinkie's was the most unpleasant reaction. Being Pinkie she wasn't even going to think about being sad. What follows is a direct transcript of the interview-

Pinkie:Hows it going smarty warty detective...oh detective sounds like detector, lets buy a metal detector, and be rich...YAAAYY.

Detective: Settle Pinkie, What do you know about Fluttershy's death?

Pinkie: Oh you mean Splattershy... What I think is that she was being a silly goose like she is and went and died, I wonder if there are trampolines in heaven...or hell...HAHAHAHAH [End Transmission]

After the interview Pinkie stormed out laughing, god knows where she went.

A month had gone by. The Police and detectives were nailing the three suspect with questions, yet with still a shy of answers. At first it seemed most likely that it was Pinkie that ultimately murdered Fluttershy, due to the fact that she was so "jolly" about it, but there were plenty of reasons to suspect Rarity or Twilight Sparkle **OR **Rainbow Dash. Police were suspecting that maybe, just maybe. This was one of Twilight's studies. It seemed like an absurd guess, but it was still a educated guess nonetheless. Twilight is always studying. Especially with the psychology of her peers. Knowing that, she could have wanted to know if Fluttershy was mentally connected to the animals of Ponyville. Animals always seem to help her, they know when she is upset, and serve as friends. So she could have done the act to test her hypothesis that they will take action in her panic.

**However,**Rarity could have done it in spite of the fact that Photo Finish, took her to the top of fame instead of Rarity. Grudges are sometimes hard to lose. It could also be the fact that they are opposite in terms of fashion. Fluttershy is all natural, and Rarity is a Glitter Queen. Sometimes opposites don't attract at all.

All anyone knows about Pinkie is that she is a little wacko. She could have just done it to say she's done it, or for the rush.

Rainbow dash has another possible reason for being guilty. Rainbow dash always talks about how she hates slowpokes, Rainbow Dash is known frequently for getting stirred up for the speed difference in herself and Fluttershy. She could have finally snapped at any moment. In this case, it was in the air. The perfect time.

All was revealed 5 months after the incident, and 4 months since the last time anyone saw, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, or Twilight Sparkle. It was a dark night. In more than one way. Bodies...Bodies of ponies. Spread across the room. The following is a transcript of a police report after Twilights doors were broken down-

**We entered the house at least 2 hours after midnight, Twilight's pet, apparently named "Spike" was found with a knife lodged in his back, he was in a position that looked like he tried to get to the door by crawling but died from blood loss. Rarity was found with a empty pill bottle in her hoof****. She was wearing a long blood red dress, with gemstones, and diamonds, all of them red. There was a note stapled to her dress, it reads as follows-**

**"****_I have perfected my art, not only will I have a stunning dress but will have the biggest possible story behind it in Ponyville, take this dress off of me and put it in a museum, as the dress Rarity the unicorn wore when she killed herself, and when she assisted murdering Fluttershy_****_"_**

**Along side the corpse of Rarity is also the corpse of Twilight Sparkle. She also killed herself from what looks like a "Spell of death". According to her book, the amount of energy it takes will weaken you to death, and if you have enough energy its initial effect is death, so it will kill you either way. A note is tied to her mane and it reads as follows.-**

**_Dear Princess Celestia-_**

_**"For once, a break from normality, I now know one of the biggest mysteries in all of Ponyville, me...Twilight. Are you proud now Princess Celestia?" **_

**The last corpse left was rainbow dash, she was found with her wings cut off with them placed in her hoof. She probably died from blood loss. This time we didn't find a note, just a message written in blood on the walls. It reads simply-**

**_"Why did I let them do it, Why did I agree"_**

**Pinkie was found alive, in fact she tried to kill us as we stepped in. She was shot down. She probably died before hitting the ground.**

**Looks like they were all guilty.**

**_END OF POLICE REPORT._**

Applejack was the only one left, but with the guilt of starting the bet. She went insane, and is now locked up in Ponyville's new insanity ward.

"**Secrets and lies...It's all secrets and Lies with these ponies"**

** -Pinkie Pie**


End file.
